


The Potion Mishap

by Toomanyfeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Closet Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Flirting, Genderbending, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Potions Accident, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Sex, Sexual Teasing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfeels/pseuds/Toomanyfeels
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are still at it, except this time it goes a little too far. Draco wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and his potion went awry. It left him in a female body...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Potion Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560225) by [Toomanyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfeels/pseuds/Toomanyfeels). 



> My dear loves, I do apologize for my extended absence! This year could not have been worse. Lost someone close to me and have gone through two jobs. It has not been the easiest to find the time to write. I am so sorry to you all! Now, for those just joining me, this work is going to be an updated version of my other work(The Potion Accident). I was advised that I should edit and possibly do a rewrite.

The day didn't start off as unusual as it ended. It was year six, they were in potions when Draco was arguing with Potter, throwing insults across the room as much as they could without being told to shut up by Professor Snape, and that's when it started to change. He very well was going to blame Potter for distracting him, glancing over when he heard something being muttered - only half paying attention to what he was doing with his potion. That was when he knew he must have done something wrong as it exploded over himself.  
Snape rushed over to the desk where the blonde boy was sitting. He checked to make sure the boy was all right before rushing to grab cleaning cloths among other things, such as cleaning solutions to clean the boy off, but it was already too late. Even after Draco seemed to be all right, he still sent him to Madam Pomfrey.  
Draco spent the rest of the day and dinner sitting out on one of the window ledges, muttering to himself. Now, his hair was now longer, his skin softened to the touch and the shape of his face wasn’t so sharp, it was more rounded. His body had begun to take on a more feminine physique, his chest had started to grow. Draco was still dressed in his ordinary clothes despite the buttons of his shirt pulling at his, now rather large chest. It was temporary, but he was still stuck like this for a few weeks at least and although he knew the whole school already knew about the mishap in potions by now, but that didn't mean he wanted to go into the hall to deal with everyone staring and whispering about him.  
Harry was walking out of the Great Hall back to his dorm, when he saw Malfoy sitting on the window ledge. He couldn't help but notice how the other looked different than how he did that morning, but kept walking. Harry didn’t want to start anything, he already knew that Malfoy was blaming him for what happened in class. Though he couldn’t help, but think that if the other had been paying attention to his potion, then Malfoy wouldn’t be sitting alone and going through a physiological change. Harry also couldn’t ignore the fact that Malfoy was actually rather beautiful.  
Draco glanced over to him when he walked past, brushing his hair back to look over at them. He let out a small huff before looking back to his lap, ignoring him. Some part of him wanted to talk to Potter, it was his fault that he was this way. The other part wanted nothing to do with him as usual. The part that wanted to talk to him, wanted Potter to apologize and then make him feel better. Potter was quite possibly the only one who could understand even in the slightest what he was feeling now, being alone, an outsider, or even the talk of the school.  
"You look different Malfoy, do something different with your hair?" Harry smirked as he teased the blonde.  
Harry ducked when a book was thrown at his head and noticed Malfoy's chest was bigger, he couldn't help but stare. Harry liked to think of himself as respectful, but it was strange for him to see someone in which he had grown up knowing as a male, transform into a female in less than a day, a beautiful female at that.  
"Piss off Potter!" Draco said as he threw another book at Potter's head.  
Harry didn’t say anything, he was still staring at Malfoy’s large bosoms. He found it impossible to form a coherent sentence.  
Draco frowned when he didn't respond but noticed where he was staring, "Seriously Potter?"  
"Wha-What?" Harry forced himself to look at Malfoy's face.  
Draco looked at him, blushing bright pink, "You're staring!"  
"And you're blushing, I can't help it, they're huge!"  
Draco glared. "Because you're checking me out Potter," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Not my fault your potion mishap made you beautiful and have a huge chest!" Harry instantly blushed and regretted what he said and turned to walk away.  
Draco looked at him before blinking and chasing after him, moving to take his hand, "What? You fancy me Potter?"  
"Maybe…" he blushed even more. Harry didn't even try to pull his hand away.  
Draco blinked at that, "Really?" He said before blushing more, it was harder to control whilst like this.  
"You don't look like the real Malfoy right now…" Harry’s blush deepened.  
Draco shifted slightly and walked away, "I know that."  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Harry walked after him.  
"This is weird." She said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said after that, starting to wonder how much she could tease Potter. This was going to be fun.  
"Malfoy!" he caught up to her.  
Draco huffed quietly, "Just, I need to get changed. I'll see you tomorrow Potter."  
"No, what I said stays between you and me, I would have never said that had you not practically flashed me."  
"I didn't do anything, you were staring. Creep." She said, frowning at how feminine the voice sounded before walking off.  
Harry stared after Malfoy as he laughed to himself at how the others voice changed.  
Draco just continued to walk off, making her way back to the dorm. She was not in the least happy with how this was going so far. If her father knew what was going on she wouldn’t be a Malfoy anymore. Her father would disown her, potion accident or not.  
Everyone stared at Malfoy as she walked in, body ever changing into a female form, chest about to pop her shirt buttons, face going softening, and pants growing tighter around her bum and hips. Draco glared at anyone who stared at her, but made her way up to her dorm, sitting on the bed. She shut the curtains around her and charmed them so they couldn’t be opened from the outside, before taking her shirt off and changing into a baggier jumper.  
Harry walked to his dorm and plopped on his bed. He was trying to process what just happened and tried to figure out why he was so turned on by Malfoy, his pants grew tight over his bulge, so tight it hurt. Harry pulled his curtains to his bed closed and took care of his need for a good wanking.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews greatly appreciated!  
> Yes, for those that aren't aware, this is a repost of my other story. I wanted to make sure that everyone gets to read the updated content. I have edited this story. I love you all!


End file.
